


Terrified

by Batesk7551



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fighting, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Stiles messed up, Stiles' age isn't specifically mentioned, the tag is just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batesk7551/pseuds/Batesk7551
Summary: “I love you.”Stiles whirls around, something like terror seizing up his heart. “Take that back.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so let me know if there are any glaring mistakes!

“I love you.”

Stiles whirls around, something like terror seizing up his heart. “Take that back.”

Peter scoffs. “Why, so you can go pretending this isn’t what it actually is?  Don’t think so. I love you; fucking deal with it.”

Glaring, Stiles tried to blink away moisture from his eyes. “You weren’t supposed to do this.  _ I _ wasn’t supposed to do this. It was just sex.”

“Please. As if you didn’t do this on purpose,” Peter laughs scornfully. “This was what you wanted, wasn’t it?” He swipes at the nearest thing within his reach. It’s the lamp on the small table tucked in between the couches in Peter’s living room. It’s still turned on when it hits the floor with a crash and a shower of sparks. “You always walk around accusing me of having ulterior motives, some twisted little master plan that results in your demise, but you’re the only liar here. You wanted me like this, weakened, bent to your will because I  _ love _ you.” 

His voice, venomous and pained, makes Stiles wince. “I - that’s not what this was for.”

“Could have fooled me,” Peter says. “No, this is exactly what our  _ not- _ relationship was for. You wanted to make sure I’d never hurt the pack, so you made it that I could never hurt you.”

Stiles feels like curling up over himself, so he does, shoulders hunching inwards. How did this turn around so quickly? Why was Stiles the guilty one between the two of them? “I’m not lying to you, Peter, I never - I swear, I wasn’t looking for that.” 

A pause. “I’m leaving Beacon Hills.”

Stiles almost gets whiplash from how fast he looks up. “What?”

“I’m leaving. I’m done with this town.” The ‘ _ done with you’ _ goes unspoken.

Miserable and angry and indignant now, Stiles sneers, suddenly belligerent. “I’m sorry. If I’d known loving me was such a burden you’d have to run away to escape it, I never would have let this happen.”

“I’m not the one who thinks it’s a burden Stiles. That’s you.” Peter goes to Stiles’ door. “That’s only you.”

The door slams shut. The house shudders with the force of it, Stiles shudders with the force of it.

For a minute, Stiles can hardly breath for the tightness in his chest. Finally, he lets out a wail and sinks to the floor, shoulders hunched.

He’d sworn it, to himself, to Scott, to the entire pack. He’d promised that it wasn’t serious, that he’d never be fooled by Peter’s manipulative tricks, that it was just a temporary stress-relief, because sometimes sex is just sex, right?

But it has been nearly eight months since he and Peter started their thing, and sometimes it wasn’t just sex. There had also been the movie nights he dragged Peter into in the absence of Scott, the take-out and pizzas they’d ordered, the banter and smiling and unnecessarily sweet kisses.

The sitting, held tightly, in Peter’s lap at pack meetings, fingers brushing subtly.

That one morning in bed that was too intimate and gentle to be called fucking.

Fuck.

“Wait,” Stiles whispers, aware that it’s too late. “Come back.”

Peter’s gone.

“I love you, too.”

 

 

* * *

  
  


“You couldn’t have realized that before?”

Stiles rockets up, unsteady on his feet. “Peter?” He trembles.

“Stiles.”

“I thought you left,” he whispers.

Peter holds his gaze. It feels like Stiles is being forced to maintain eye contact, caught by the heavy frown creasing Peter’s face. 

“I was going to.”

“But?”

“It would seem that my punishment for loving you is the inability to leave you upset.”

Stiles surveys the space between them, decides he can’t stand it, and launches himself at Peter. The werewolf catches him easily, mashing their mouths together.

“Please don’t go. Ever.” Stiles asks when the kiss is over, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder and inhaling the familiar scent there.

“I love you.”

Stiles is still terrified, but he knows his response now. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Tell me what you thought!


End file.
